Fool in Love
by ncisfreak943
Summary: What if Kensi found out that the guy she has been dating is investigating her for murder?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS LA

"Here is your target Deeks" Lt. Bates informs Detective Marty Deeks while showing him a photo of a woman. "This was delivered sometime last night." As he says this Bates gestures at a mysterious package on his desk.

Throwing a curious/confused look at Bates Deeks asks "What is this? Who delivered it?"

"It was waiting on my desk for me this morning, listen" Bates pulls out a voice recording and presses play.

"_Listen very carefully. What I am about to say has great importance. The woman in the photograph is very dangerous."_

As the recording plays Deeks looks down at the photograph and wonders how can someone that hot be so dangerous.

"_She killed a man that goes by the name Kevin Smith. You won't be able to find his body though. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last unless she's stopped. More clues will be sent…"_

"How do we know that it's a legitimate tip?" Deeks asks as Bates reaches to turn off the recording.

"We don't, that's why you are going to go in and get close to her. See if you can find any evidence of a crime."

"How would you suggest I do that?" Deeks replies

"The apartment next door to hers has become available. You are going to become a new tenant in that apartment. Then the rest is up to you. Here are the keys and your new identification."

"Does this place allow pets?" Deeks asks, thinking of Monty.

"Yes, that mutt can go with you. You can even use him to your advantage. Get to work Detective, this should be a simple open and shut case. I expect results within the next 2 weeks."

"Yes sir" with that Deeks walks out if the office and straight into his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: A couple things I forgot to mention in the first chapter.

A. The credit for the cover art goes to RebelMagnus.

B. I do have the whole story written so I will be posting one or two chapters a day.

C. Please review…Tell me what you like or what you don't like…Or anything you want to say…

"Well Monty what do you think of our new home? Now we are going to have to set a couple of ground rules." Deeks tells Monty as they are walking down the hallway of their new apartment building.

Hearing a door close further down the hallway he can't believe his luck. All of a sudden his attention is brought back to Monty as the leash is jerked out of his hand. Monty apparently decided to make friends with his new neighbor, who also happens to be the target.

"Monty…Monty leave the poor woman alone" Deeks yells after the dog while running to catch up with him. When he does Monty has already commanded the lady's attention.

"Why aren't you just a sweetie" the woman tells Monty while petting him. A woman, whose pic didn't really do her justice. Up close she appears soft, femine if he dared say that. Her wavy brunette hair frames her face, which at the same time seems to highlight her mismatched eyes. Wearing as simple tee and blue jeans, Deeks could definitely see some appeal there, if only she wasn't a suspected murderer.

"I apologize ma'am, he got away from me." As he bends down to grab the leash, Deeks flashes her his most pleasant smile, the one he knows all the ladies love but can't resist.

"That's alright, but I'd be careful if I were you" Kensi replies dead serious.

"Oh?" Just play it cool, she can't possibly suspect already. Right? Quieting his internal monologue, Deeks squints his eyes, as if confused, possibly a little worried.

"Yeah, Mr. Williams down the hall doesn't like dogs, he'll complain night and day if you are not careful" She informs him. A beat later she smiles at him, which he can't help but notice make her eyes light up.

Relieved he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Covering his relief, Deeks lets out a chuckle. Deeks turns on the charm with a smile. "Jason Wyler, I just moved into apartment B" He introduces himself while holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Kensi Blye" the woman replies while shaking his offered hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed the universe was out to get her today. The only blessing she was afforded was that since her last op was over with, she got a few days off. Now if only she could find something clean to wear. Alas it was not meant to be, so she resigned herself to doing some laundry.

Just as she switched her load from the dryer to her basket Kensi noticed her new neighbor out of the corner of her eye. "No Monty today?"

"Nah he didn't want to walk all the way down here and between you and me I think the basement scared him." Deeks replies with a hint if teasing in his tone as he turns to face her.

"Well I won't tell" Kensi says with a hint of teasing in her tone. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good just got back from surfing and the waves were awesome..."

"So you're a surfer, one of those guys…" She replies as she gathers her basket in her arms.

"One of those…" Deeks starts.

But before he could get another word out, she interrupts, "Yep. You could tell a lot about a person from their habits. Well, it was nice to see you again" She makes to leave but turns back toward Deeks. "Good luck with that" she says with a nod towards his own laundry that his basket wants to burst from the weight of it all. "These machines are really temperamental. If you're not careful, your load will turn out pink before you know it."

Baffled Deeks could only stare as she walks out of the laundry room.

* * *

Not a week passes by before they run into each other again. This time their meeting is a little more public.

"Kensi I didn't know you came here?" Deeks tells the back of Kensi's head, surprise coloring his tone.

Turning around she puts a smile on her face "Deeks I didn't know you came here either?"

"Well a certain hot neighbor of mine told me about a shop that sells the best doughnuts in town."

Blushing Kensi excuses herself by saying "I have to get to work" choosing to ignore his hot neighbor comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Someone requested that I make each chapter longer so here is my attempt. I don't want to post more than one chapter at a time because there is a purpose to where the chapters are split up, so it's going to be longer time between updates while I attempt to make each chapter longer. The chapters won't be super long but there will be a little more added to each chapter. I am interested in what everyone else thinks. Did you like how the chapters were before or would you like more with each chapter?

* * *

"Well Monty what shall we do today?" Deeks asks his dog who just looks at him and then stuffs his head under the blankets, basically telling Deeks that he wants to sleep. Taking the hint that Monty wants to sleep Deeks gets up and decides to head to the doughnut shop where he ran into Kensi before hoping that he will run into her again. And with a plan for at least the morning on mind Deeks heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting out of the shower Deeks hears the ring tone "Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead" that he programed his phone to play so that he knows when his boss is calling. Throwing on his pair of pants Deeks runs through the bedroom and through the living room to get to the island in the kitchen where he left his phone last night.

Out of breath Deeks answers "Hello."

"Report Detective, what have you learned so far?" Lt. Bates demands over the phone the minute Deeks says hello.

"Not much…I know she has an addiction to sweets especially doughnuts and Twinkies. She uses tide on her laundry. But that is probably not what you are looking for." Deeks replies with attitude in his voice, fed up with his boss checking in on him for what feels like the millionth time.

Deeks leaves the kitchen and walks through the living room and over to the only window in his living room and stares at the people passing by on the street as he listens to Bates. Spotting the person this conversation revolves around Deeks follows her with his eyes. As if she feels him staring at her she looks up and gives Deeks a smile, at least Deeks thinks she is smiling at him so he smiles back and includes a wave. Knowing that there is no way now that he will catch her at the doughnut shop this morning Deeks turns away from his window and walks through the living room and into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast while listening to Bates.

"Watch your tone Detective. And while what you have learned is all very well and everything, but let's not forget the reason you are there. Have you found any evidence of a crime?"

"No, she leaves her apartment at 7 in the morning and arrives back at various times in the evening. Sometimes she doesn't even come back till the next morning. So she might already have a boyfriend Bates and if she does we might need to rethink this whole operation." Deeks replies as he grabs a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the draw.

"You will just have to make sure she doesn't and if she does then figure something else out. Do you know what she has been up too?" Bates orders and interrogates Deeks at the same time.

"No sir, as far as I can tell she's just going about her day. Going to work and what not, I'm starting to doubt the legitimacy of our tipster. Have we located a body yet?" Deeks inquires as he grabs the milk from the fridge and the cereal from the pantry, which is really just an oversized cupboard.

"Not yet, keep your eyes open Detective. You have two more weeks to find any evidence of a crime, and then I'm pulling you out. You might want to step it up." On that note Bates hangs up the phone.

Glaring at his phone after Bates hangs up Deeks tosses it on the island and picks up the cereal pouring some into his bowl. Picking up the milk next, Deeks pours it onto his cereal and then proceeds to eat his breakfast while figuring out how to get closer to Kensi to find out if she could be a suspect. Right now they are just classifying her as a person of interest, but depending on what Deeks finds out they could be classifying her as the number one suspect.

After finishing his bowl of cereal Deeks goes over to the sink washes his dishes out and then puts the milk and cereal away. After cleaning up Deeks heads back into the bedroom to wake Monty, deciding when he was eating to spend the morning at the park down the street and then trying to catch Kensi later on and so that he could ask her out on a date.


End file.
